


A Princess is always Calm and Dignified

by Sayian_Princess_Vegenta



Series: Urzai Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Urzai, Urzai Week, Urzai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta/pseuds/Sayian_Princess_Vegenta
Summary: Through the eyes of Iroh we see what happened when Ursa is less than a Calm and collected Princess  #Urzai Week 2020 "Regal"
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Series: Urzai Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979776
Kudos: 14





	A Princess is always Calm and Dignified

If Iroh had to describe his brother and sister-in-law, it would be regal, composed and elegant. At least that's what he normally would say. Right now however they were at odds with one another, a true battlefield that he had no real intentions of getting anymore involved in. He was surprised that they lasted this long before exploding, maybe his brother was learning something.

“Ok, but did i ask you to do that for me!”

“You didn’t have to ask, he disrespected you!”

“Yes he did, and i handled it!”

“Handled it? You call that Handling it!” Ozai’s voice boomed

“Not everything needs to be handled with an exploding temper Ozai!” Ursa matched his pitch.

“He needed to learn respect!”

“But that wasn’t your call to make!”

Iroh listened outside the door as Ursa’s voice shook the foundations of the east wing of the royal palace. On one hand he did agree with Ursa that it was her who should have handled it. On the other hand Ozai was right that he needed to learn respect. They all did.

The Fire nation held a Gala today, it was something that hadn’t been done since Sozin was Firelord so many people were excited. All of the Royal Court and Noble citizens were involved. Most of them didn’t approve of Ursa as Ozai’s wife. Some were smart and kept idle comments to themselves or their social circle, others made it a point to make their displeasure known.

Iroh had overheard too many times throughout the day how this lady or that lady would be a better fit for the Second prince. Iroh loved Ursa, she was always a joy to be around and conversation with her never was dull. She was the only person who could handle and love Ozai as he was, She also brought out a side to his brother that had been locked away for many years. So these comments towards his family slowly cracked his normally Calm and inviting composure.

Still Iroh Made it a point to show all the guest respect however a few people indulge too much into the Plum wine, and actively sought out the young princess.

They started with small little jabs, ones that he knew she could brush off. They made comments about her social status as a commoner. Comments about how she slept her way to the top. Even Comments about her past lover Ikem and how she should have stayed as a simple Showmen’s wife.

Still Ursa Brushed them off with grace and dignity, making her own comments that you’d have to be wise enough to understand and never letting them get to her. She smiled and waved, and walked back into the arms of Ozai to stake her claim.

Iroh knew out of the pair, that Ursa was much more mentally calm and collected; less likely to cause a scene unless provoked too far. While Ozai could give off the impression that he was unbothered, If you knew where to look, you could notice things that annoyed or enraged him. He always had certain ticks or tell tale signs that his temper was about to go off. Which is why it came as a surprise when a slap so loud that deafened the sound of the party, came from the Young Fire Princess.

Guest moved away quicker than an Eel Hound, as her hand still had not lowered from It’s attack. Iroh moved next to her, much more alert and cautious than Anyone else.

Still Iroh didn’t quite know what to do or how to react, it was rare that Ursa’s temper went off and nearly nonexistent that it went off in front of a crowd. Out of Everything Iroh was surprised that she attacked first.

Ursa was obviously fighting back tears, the way she was breathing was very forced and rapid, and her body had the tiniest bit of a shake to it.

The man, A royal Council member named Shou was currently on the floor seething from barely contained anger. His family had found favor with Firelord Sozin years before and thought themselves untouchable, he always made it known that his daughter should have been in Ursa’s place.

“How dare you! Do you know who i am?! I am Ye Shou! How dare your filthy commoner hands touch me!”

Iroh watched as Shou stumbled to stand and fall, whether it was from the alcohol that was strong on his breath or if he was still stunned from the slap Iroh wasn’t sure.

“How dare you insult your princess like this! How dare you say that about my mother!”

Ursa’s Mother was a touchy subject. She had just passed less than a month ago, and was not given a proper service. Many still saw her as the daughter of the traitorous Avatar Roku and so Ursa was left to mourn alone.

“Your Mother” He spat starting to rise from the floor “Was a common Whore and the child of a disgraceful and honorless Bastard! But I guess that the Apple doesn’t fall too far from that tree.” 

“You are unfit for anything less than a glorified breeding factory!” He shoved Ursa hoping that she would fall down but she simply stumbled back “

“You will never be seen as a princess and you will never be my princess!” His finger was an inch from her nose.

Iroh knew Ursa could fight, she grew up in the lower parts of Hira’a, so when he saw her balling up her fist at her side he knew it wasn’t going to end well. However, it wasn’t from her fist that gave that warning. No one but Iroh noticed that the room was getting hotter than normal, a heat that Iroh had grown to know all too well throughout his life. 

“Remove your hand, or i will move it for you.” Ursa spoke through gritted teeth, She was beyond her breaking point.

“Make me Wench” Shou Smirked

Iroh watched as all of Ursa’s composure shattered and she launched her fist at Shou. Just before it reached his face it was caught By Ozai Himself; steam emitting from his body.

The room was now unbearably hot and Iroh knew he had to put a stop to this chaotic scene. 

“What seems to be the problem Councilman Shou?” Ozai slowly lowered Ursa's hand and held it tightly, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“Finally! someone with actual Sense rather than this savage woman.” Shou fixed and adjusted his Robes “Prince Ozai, I was having a calm, educated discussion with this...animal when she attacked me out of nowhere! Me! A member of the Ye family!”

Ozai took in a very deep breath, if Shou was paying attention he would have noticed the smoke that exited his nose.

“We all saw it didn’t we? Her acting like an unhinged creature, yet parades around like our Fire princess.” Shou was looking at the crowd, some backed away, some nodded softly

Iroh walked over next to his brother and exchanged a small look, before pulling Ursa away from the pair of men.

Shou finally looked at Ozai, finished with his drunken rant. “Prince Ozai you have to see that she was never fit to be among Civilized Society.”

“Wasn’t she?” Ozai smiled “Who would be better suited then?”

“My daughter of course! We have had ties with your family since my grandfather was alive. It only makes the most logical sense.” Shou nodded to himself.

Iroh was feeling a little irritated, he noticed the mummers from the rest of the crowd. They had to get the situation under control and fast.

“Shou, Was your daughter chosen to be my bride?”

“Uh no?” Shou was confused

“Was Princess Ursa?” Ozai’s voice was tight

“Unfortunately yes, Prince Ozai, i'm not sure where you are going with this.”

“I’m making sure we are all on the same page here” Ozai looked towards the crowds Before walking around Shou stalking him like prey.

“So Knowing that she was my bride and Your Fire Princess, you disrespected her. By doing so you have disrespected me, Disrespected Crown Prince Iroh, and Disrespected the Fire Nation. Sounds like Borderline treason to me Shou.”

Shou paled dropping on his knees bowing, stuttering words trying to defend himself.

“I mean no Disrespect to You Prince Ozai, or You Crown Prince Iroh and never the Firenation” Shou Conventenly left of the main point of Disrespecting Ursa.

“Hmm. But you did, Now since it was my wife you insulted she will decide your fate.” Ozai had a sinister grin on his face. The gears turned faster as every idea became more and more exciting to him.

Ozai’s eyes lifted and stared into the eyes of his seething wife.

“Ursa, what do you think would be an appropriate punishment for anyone who calls your status into question?” Ozai made a point to stare at individuals throughout the crowd.

Iroh let go of Ursa as she marched up next to Ozai.

“I want him and his family and anyone else who openly disrespects me banished from the Firenation!”

Iroh noticed that Ozai looked Displeased with that answer and sneered at the man shaking on the floor beneath them.

“Iroh?” Ozai looked up at his brother hoping for a different answer.

“See that it is done.” Iroh glared at the man and the rest of the crowd. He too believed that it was too soft of a punishment, but in the end it is what Ursa wanted.

Iroh watched as Ozai led Ursa to the door, she was still shaken from the interaction and it was only an amount of time before her defenses broke completely. He would stay to do damage control and maintain order throughout the rest of the crowd.

Iroh wanted to say that he wished Ye Shou stayed quiet. But that would be a lie. Still he was surprised that Shou had a little bit of fight left in him.

“Banishment!! Because I insulted a Whore! The fire nation has fallen into the hands of the weak! It is through the gift of Angi that you will never be the FireLord Ozai! You would have never been good enough, especially with her by your side! I will make sure Firelord Azulon sees this Great display of Insolence!”

The room got cold immediately, the heat that originally came off of Ozai in waves had vanished and disappeared, and Iroh knew what was about to happen.

He should have stopped him. But Ozai’s Temper was known throughout the Firenation. Poor Ye Shou didn’t get a chance to defend himself before Ozai unleashed a powerful blast of Fire at the man's face, disfiguring him and destroying the entire left side of his face and torso.

Iroh knew the look in Ursa’s eyes, She wanted to argue with her husband, but too much of a scene was already happening. He noticed that the hand Ozai held with his wife was bleeding, her nails dug deep into his skin. They both were cracking, Iroh decided they were his main Priority and led them outside of the Banquet hall and dance room.

This is where Iroh found himself, outside a side door in the east wing of the palace, hoping they wouldn’t catch the attention of The Firelord until Iroh had an idea to calm his father's anger. He had ended the party early due to the tensions still high among everyone involved, that was hours ago. Still the sounds of a rampant war didn’t seem any closer to an end. 

“He disrespected you, so he disrespected me!”

“Did you have to burn half his face off!!”

“Yes! I Did! He is glad I didn't kill him.”

“You disregarded what i wanted! You always do that, you're allowed to act out in anger and aggression but you stop me from doing the same.”

“You wanted him and his Family banished, that is still going to happen!”

“I wanted to punch him! I wanted to fight! I wanted to release my own pent up frustrations! You stopped me!”

“It would have been chaos! A princess of the fire nation fighting a Councilman in such a barbaric way! The Nobel ladies would eat you alive! They would question where your elegance was, your Composition, your Regality! They would have said you acted like a child on a tantrum!”

“And you weren’t?? I can’t fight someone, but you can blast fire anyway and anywhere you set fit! It was already Chaotic Ozai! He insulted my mother, And You took it into your own hands! It was my right to defend her!”

“I was Protecting your Honor!”

“I never asked for you to protect my honor!. I can handle my own fights! How can they see me as anything but a social climber if i can't win these battles on my own without Your help or Iroh’s help! This is my war! Let me handle it!”

Iroh was torn between the two. He understood both sides, it reminded him of his marriage even if his wife wasn’t as outspoken as Ursa was. She had her own fights within the Firenation upper courts that she needed to battle by herself. Still it didn’t seem like they would come to any positive conclusion tonight. If Ursa slamming open the door and walking Down the wing to the open doors of the palace was anything to go by. Even in her barely concealed rage she still walked with a sense of Power and Regaility. She held her head up higher and marched away.

Iroh heard the door slam open again and out came his brother, a little less kept together but still with an air of Royalty. He turned the opposite direction passing Iroh without a second glance and walked to the training room of the palace no doubt to let out just as much anger as Ursa held. 

Iroh sighed, shaking his head, even when at war with each other and the world he knew there was no one who could match his brother as well as Ursa could. Still The rest of the day was going to be a huge pain for him. He needed them as a united team if they all were going to survive their visit to the Firelord’s Throne room. He only hoped they would find common ground before tomorrow morning.


End file.
